magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Talvar
Talvars are some of the busiest creatures known to exist, which is quite a reputation when one considers the amazing animals found at The Keep and around the World. These birds spend every spare second of their day foraging for food, searching through tall grasses for seeds and bugs to eat. Their power is that of speed; when they will it, talvars can move at such high speeds that they can pierce the sky itself. Their magic allows them to breathe air that no other creature can, and move among the stars. It is for that reason that these birds are the favorite companions of scholars throughout the lands, aiding them in finding out the mysteries of the universe. During times of war these birds were the only forms of communication, because not even the fastest eagle fly where they could. Talvars still fly impossible far up these days, and as such are not common prey. Though a foolish animal may attempt to make a meal out of a talvar from time to time, most animals know that these birds are safe from attack. Hatchlings are more at risk because they have not quite mastered their powers yet, but are protected by adults. In the wild, the young stay in their nests until they are ready to fly. Their parents will bring them insects and bugs to eat, and remain alert. The father will keep other birds away, and guard the nest vigilantly while the mother finds food. It is not easy to tell the gender of talvars, as their beautiful markings vary. One chest color is a lovely warm orange, while the other is a cool blue. The two species of talvars that live at The Keep are very close in appearance, and are great friends. They live side by side, and their young appear the same. Egg This little egg is very light, and feels fragile. Hatchling From the moment this hatchling emerged from its egg, it has been in constant motion. Talvars of all ages are possess great energy and are almost always moving. When these birds have truly exhausted themselves, they will sleep for a few hours and cannot be woken. Despite being one of the more active creatures in the castle, talvar hatchlings are not very disruptive and tend to keep to themselves, exploring and hunting for food. Their favorite meals are bugs and worms, which are plentiful in the forest and lands around The Keep. These young birds eat so much that they are quite round, even though it is obvious that they exercise often. The most tiring activity hatchlings practice is their magic; it's a comical sight to watch a fat baby bird trying to call upon their magic. If the talvar youngling can manage to run fast enough and control its powers, the little one will suddenly fly straight up, and achieve great height. A poor take off can result in a out of control spiral, ending with a crash. A few feathers may be lost, but the little one suffers more from embarrassment. Adult Talvars are small creatures, even when they have fully matured. They weigh hardly anything, and can easily sit in the palm of a hand. These birds are not particularly affectionate companions, even when young: they prefer to focus on finding mates and building nests. Talvars begin to make their homes when they first become adults, and will do so for their entire life, constantly collecting sticks and adding to the intricate structure. Their nests are found at the top of the tallest trees on the highest mountains. It can be tricky to climb to these places in search of eggs: it is for that reason that most talvar eggs are bought. These birds also gift magi with their eggs, knowing that the magi are trusted friends. Talvars are more than happy to be companions, as they love wandering around the World when they are old enough. Because talvars love to travel and are often far away from their magi, it can be difficult to locate the bird when needed. From birth a spell-song is formed between the talvar and its magi, a warbling tune that helps the two find each other regardless of distance. Hatchlings are often heard practicing their own unique call, and the sound is quite pretty to hear in the early morning. Of course they communicate among themselves as well, complicated songs that say many things humans cannot understand. In the winter months, adult talvars leave for warmer lands, while hatchlings move inside the castle. While some younger birds may be able to undertake the journey, a bond is still being formed, and they must remain at The Keep. When the snow begins to melt, all of the creatures that migrated flood the castle once again, including the talvars and their songs. Breeding Additional Information * No. 195 * Obtained from Remy's Inn for 2,400 * Released: March 28th, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism (not really dimorphism, but different poses): **Males pose with folded wings. **Females pose with spread wings. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds Category:Talvars Category:Gender Dimorphism